Un Pedacito De Cielo
by Karolina Phantom
Summary: Lo único que quería era casarse, tener una familia y ser feliz pero ¿Como responder cuando la vida te hace una mala jugada y todo parece derrumbarse? ¿Lo arriesgaría todo por su felicidad? Si hay una posibilidad... Siempre la hay pero ¿A que precio?
1. Prologo

Konishiwa!!!!

Como estan??? Espero que bien,,, pues que les digo, un sueño, otra historia y mi inspiración a todo lo que da, la verdad es que tengo una racha de inspiración que de verdad la amo (tengo todavía otro OneShot en mente xP), en fin, espero que les guste.

Besitos a todos!!!!!!_**  
**_

* * *

_**Un Pedacito De Cielo.**_

_**By KarolinaPhantom**_

_**Prologo**_

La luz que se filtró poco a poco por entre las cortinas me despertó.

Era maravilloso estar ahí a tu lado, podía sentir tu calida respiración sobre mi espalda, sonreí al sentir tus brazos rodeando mi cintura y como suavemente me decías al oído un dulce _"Te amo"_

Gire para mirarte y te dedique una sonrisa que guardaba únicamente para ti al momento que te susurre _"Ya también te amo"_

Me besaste en la frente y me dejaste acurrucarme en tu pecho, podía sentir el danzar de tu corazón al ritmo del mió.

_"Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo"_ dijiste _"Prometo que seremos muy felices, formaremos una gran familia"_

Mi rostro se opaco por la tristeza al momento de mirar aquel anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro en el centro en mi mano izquierda junto a uno igual, solo que sin piedra alguna y mis ojos aprisionaron las lágrimas que imploraban por salir.

_"¿Que sucede?"_ preguntaste angustiado al sentir como por tu pecho rodaba una perlada lágrima _"¿Estas bien?"_

_"Estoy bien"_ te dije sonriendo para calmar tu temor, recordando aquellas duras palabras.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_-No, no esta bien _

_Aquellas palabras la dejaron helada, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y contuvo las lágrimas, tenía que ser fuerte. _

_-¿Que... Que quiere decir?-se aventuro a preguntar. _

_-Lo siento mucho-dijo el doctor-Pero __no puede tener hijos_

_-¿A que se refiere?-preguntó horrorizada-¿Soy... Soy estéril?_

_-No, lo que sucede es que usted tiene algo que llamamos endometriosis-ella solo frunció el ceño esperando la explicación-Es cuando el endometrio cubre más allá del útero, llegando a cubrir otros órganos y causando dolores abdominales casi insoportables_

_-¡Pero yo jamás me he sentido mal!_

_-Lo que sucede es que su endometriosis no es muy fuerte, de hecho es ligera, por lo que se es reciente, según sus estudios no tiene mucho tiempo, por eso no le causa molestias tan grandes. Podemos controlarla con medicamentos, aun así, no soportaría un embarazo, eso podría causarle la muerte_

_-¿Y que hay del bebe?_

_-Bueno, hay probabilidades de que el producto salga ileso, pero no se asegura nada, podría nacer muerto o podría morir usted, como ya se lo dije-Sam solo cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para cubrir sus lágrimas-Aunque también podrían sobrevivir los dos o… También morir los dos_

_-__Me dice entonces que ¿Hay una probabilidad?_

_-Bueno si, pero es muy---_

_-Esta bien-dijo poniéndose de pie y secando rápido sus lágrimas-Lo intentare_

_-¡Pero es muy peligroso! Debe entenderlo_

_-No importa-dijo decidida-Lo intentare de cualquier forma_

_-¡Pero…!_

_-Solo-dijo interrumpiéndolo cuando tomaba su bolso para marcharse-No se lo diga a mi prometido_

_-¡Señorita Manson!¡Esto va en contra de todos mis principios!¡Me niego rotundamente a ceder con este trato!-exclamo el doctor totalmente frustrado-¡No puede ocultarle la verdad a su futuro esposo!_

_-Por favor-suplicó ella comenzando a sollozar de nuevo-Lo único que quiero es hacerlo feliz y darle una familia… Se lo suplicó, no me niegue esa oportunidad_

_-¿Se da cuenta de que esta poniendo su salud en peligro?_

_-Si-contesto triste-Pero si hay una oportunidad, debo intentarlo…_

_El doctor giro su silla para darle la espalda._

_-Supongo que con mucho reposo, cuidado y tomando el medicamento adecuado hay posibilidades de que los dos terminen sanos y salvos_

_Sam sonrió__, aquello era un rayo de esperanza en medio de aquella terrible oscuridad._

_-¡Se lo agradeceré eternamente!-dijo contenta-¡De verdad muchas gracias!_

_-Esta bien, esta bien-dijo el doctor haciendo en ademán con su mano-Pero tendrá que decírselo a su prometido_

_-Pero…_

_-Sin peros, él tiene derecho a saberlo_

_-Esta bien-dijo resignada-Pero se lo diré yo_

_-Muy bien-dijo el doctor-Cuando planeen tener hijos puede hacer cita-dijo sacando de su cajón una tarjeta-Aquí tiene, tendremos que tenerla bajo observación antes y después de concebir_

_-Gracias-dijo Sam saliendo del consultorio._

_**-End Flash Back-**_

"_¿Estas segura?"_ volviste a preguntar.

A pesar de que cuando joven fuiste un despistado, ahora eres un poco más perceptivo, te miré con dulzura mientras secabas mis lágrimas.

"_Muy segura"_ respondí _"Es solo que, esto parece un hermoso sueño"_

Me sonreíste un poco más tranquilo y me volviste a abrazar, como si me fuera a escapar de ti.

"_Un sueño hecho realidad"_ dijiste.

Te miré de nuevo y tomaste mi barbilla para robarme un beso, adoraba que hicieras eso, volví a descansar sobre tu pecho mientras tú jugueteabas con mi cabello.

"_Seremos felices"_ me susurraste mientras poco a poco volvías a quedarte dormido _"Muy felices"_

"_Lo se"_ conteste insegura tratando de olvidar los problemas _"Lo se"_

Deje que el perfume de tu cuerpo me envolviera para poder descansar un poco.

Trate de volver a dormir, no tenía caso pensar en eso _"Se lo diré después"_ me dije en mi mente, no había necesidad de preocuparte desde antes, era mejor olvidarlo todo por un momento y disfrutar ese pedacito de cielo que me ofrecías.


	2. Mentiras Piadosas

OMG!!!! Perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon...  
Disculpen la tardanza, ya saben, ultimas de escuela, ultimos examenes y la presión con el estres a todo lo que da, de verdad que mil perdones  
Pero, la buena noticia es que YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES Baile de felicidad lo que me dará mucho tiempo libre para poder continuar con mis historias y empezar con otras (tengo una en mente, pero no quiero publicarla hasta haber terminado aunque sea esta y la de sin limites ni fronteras )  
Bueno, pues les estoy eternamente agradecida por los comentarios y por paciencia, de verdad que los estimo mucho  
Ahora, sin más rodeos les dejo el primer capitulo .  
Besitos!!!! _**  
**_

* * *

_**Un Pedacito De Cielo.**_

_**By KarolinaPhantom**_

_**Capitulo 1**__**: Mentiras Piadosas.**_

_Tre__s años después._

Se encontraba en la sala de estar mientras daba vueltas peor que león enjaulado, miraba de vez en vez el reloj que parecía jugarle mal y retroceder en vez de avanzar. Aliso su cabello negro azabache para tratar de aplacarlo resultando un tanto inútil, hacía horas que se había marchado y se estaba consumiendo en su propia impaciencia. De repente, y Danny agradeció al cielo que sucediera, la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura delgada de aquella a quien tanto amaba.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Danny mientras aguardaba ansioso en tanto Sam entraba a la sala-¿Ya lo tienes?

-¡Espera un momento!-dijo Sam mientras se sentaba juntó a él y abría un sobre-Eres un impaciente

Sam sacó la hoja que había dentro del susodicho sobre y leyó con cuidado en silencio.

-¡Ya dime que es lo que pasa!

Silencio.

-¿Sam?-dijo tratando de ver la hoja de resultados.

Danny trató de leer la hoja de resultados mientras que Sam agacho la mirada, en su rostro se formó un semblante triste.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Danny temiendo lo que pasaba-¿Qué paso?

-Pues… ¡Fue positivo!-dijo cambiando drásticamente su expresión de tristeza a una gran sonrisa.

-¿Bromeas?-dijo Danny atónito.

-¡Jamás lo haría con algo así!-dijo contenta-¡Vamos a ser papas!

-¡No puedo creerlo!-dijo levantándose de un salto-De verdad que no puedo creerlo

Le abrazó sin contener la alegría que lo embarga luego se separó para besarla.

-Es maravilloso-le dijo con una amplia sonrisa-Vamos a ser… ¡Vamos a ser papas!

-Lo se-le contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Danny salió de la sala para ir a su cuarto, Sam lo siguió. Cuando entró lo encontró sentado al borde de la cama junto a la mesita de noche, luego abrió un pequeño cajoncito del cuál saco un agenda de teléfonos.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Sam yendo a su lado.

-Solo haré una cita-dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a marcar un número-El doctor dijo que en cuanto tuviéramos noticias le informáramos

-No es necesario que sea de inmediato cariño-dijo Sam algo nerviosa-Podemos esperar

-Bueno, no hay nada de malo en eso ¿Verdad?

-Supongo que no

-¿Ves? Además es por tu bien-luego coloco su mano en el abdomen de Sam-Y por el de ella también

-¿Cómo sabes que será niña?

-Por que es lo que deseo

-No solo por que lo deseas así será, podría ser niño

-Bueno, pero… ¿Hola?-dijo haciendo una pausa en la conversación que mantenía con Sam- Si, habla el señor Fentom, si… Aja… Justo habló por eso… Aja… ¿Hoy a las 5? No, no hay problema, me parece bien, nos veremos en un par de horas… Gracias, hasta luego-luego colgó el teléfono-Bien, parece que hoy su agenda esta limpia y podrá atendernos esta misma tarde

-¿Esta misma tarde?-dijo Sam un poco sorprendida.

-Si ¿Tenías algún compromiso?

-No, no, realmente no, es solo que ¿No te parece muy pronto?

-A mi me parece bien-dijo encogiéndose en hombros-Pero si quieres la cambiamos para luego-dijo tomando el teléfono.

-No, supongo que esta bien-dijo deteniéndolo, luego le dio un beso-Iré a prepararme

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Buenas tardes Danna-dijo Danny cuando llegaron al consultorio del ya conocido doctor.

-Hola-saludó Sam.

-Buenas tardes señores Fentom-dijo mientras tapaba la bocina del teléfono que tenía en mano-Siéntense por favor, el doctor los atenderá en un momento

La secretaría continuó con la llamada mientras que Sam y Danny se sentaban en unos sillones negros, luego de que Danna colgó el teléfono revisó algunas cosas y luego entró al consultorio para salir después de unos minutos.

-Pueden pasar-dijo dándoles el paso-El doctor los atenderá

Ambos se pusieron de pie y entraron al consultorio con el que ya estaban familiarizados.

-Buenas tardes-saludo el medico con un apretón de manos-Tomen asiento por favor-dijo al tiempo que él hacia lo mismo, Danny y Sam lo imitaron-¿Podría prestarme los análisis que se hizo señora Fentom?

-Claro-dijo Sam buscándolos en su bolso-Aquí tiene.

-Bien, bien-dijo revisándolos-Me informa Danna que hicieron cita por que lograron concebir ¿Cierto?

-Así es doctor-dijo Danny tomando la mano de Sam.

-Muy bien-dijo ahora dirigiéndose a la computadora-Señora Fentom ¿Puede decirme cuando fue su último periodo?

-Si-dijo Sam meditándolo un poco-Fue en los primeros días del mes anterior

-Bien-dijo introduciendo la información en la computadora, tecleo un par de cosas y luego dio "enter"-Bien, eso podría dejarnos con algunas fechas posibles para el parto-dijo volviendo al tema con los futuros padres-Lo que es muy importante por su condición señora Fentom

-¿Condición?-dijo Danny un poco asustado-¿De que esta hablando?

El doctor frunció el ceño confundido y luego miró a Sam quien desvió la mirada y se encogió en hombros.

-Pues hablo de…-comenzó el doctor, pero pronto fue interrumpido por Sam.

-Habla de la anemia que tuve-se adelanto a decir-¿Recuerdas el medicamento que me preguntabas para que era?-Danny asintió-Pues era por eso, tenía defensas bajas, además de que me faltaban algunas vitaminas y eso causo anemia, es por eso que debo cuidarme más ¿No es así doctor?

El doctor se quedo boquiabierto, con la frustración y el enojo contenido, luego suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos para tomar fuerza, luego miró a Danny con determinación.

-Es cierto-soltó al fin.

-Gracias al cielo es solo eso-dijo Danny mientras sentía que le regresaba el alma al cuerpo-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No quería preocuparte-le contesto Sam-Además ya estoy bien

-Bien-dijo Danny-Entonces ¿Cuándo será el primer ultrasonido?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Su próxima cita será en un mes-dijo Danna mientras la anotaba en la agenda para luego darles una nota con la fecha de la cita-Recuerde que si falta o quiere mover la fecha tendrá que avisar mínimo con dos días de anticipación ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-dijo Danny tomando la nota-Gracias Danna, nos vemos en un mes

-Hasta luego señores Fentom-dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano-¡Por cierto!-dijo como quien recuerda algo-Señora Fentom, el doctor dijo que tenía algunas medicinas que tomar y que olvido dárselas ¿Puede entrar por ellas?

-Seguro. Danny espera un momento, no tardó

De nuevo entró al consultorio mientras el doctor firmaba algunos papeles.

-Señora Fentom-dijo sin verle-¿Puede explicarme por que no le ha dicho a su esposo lo de su condición?

-Bueno yo…-comenzó, luego suspiro resignada-No pude hacerlo

-¿Por qué?-preguntó dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

-Yo solo… Lo intente, de verdad que lo intente, pero no pude, lo veía tan feliz, tan ilusionado, no me atreví a romper su felicidad

El doctor entrelazo sus dedos frente a él y luego suspiro.

-Sabe que si no se lo dice él lo sabrá tarde o temprano ¿Cierto?

-Si-contesto triste.

-Bien, pues le aconsejó que se lo diga de una vez-dijo retomando sus actividades-Por que tal vez eso le cause problemas después

-¿Qué quiere decir?-preguntó asustada.

Dejo de nuevo todo y le miró con franqueza.

-Es peor de lo que imaginamos

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Resulta que su embarazo es de alto riesgo y la verdad es que la esperanza de vida realmente baja-luego suspiró-Puede que ninguno de los dos salga con vida de esto

Sam cubrió su boca para ahogar el grito de asombro mientras se dejaba caer en la silla, y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en su rostro.

-Pero… Pero usted dijo que…

-Se lo que dije-dijo interrumpiéndola-Pero realmente no creímos que fuera tan complicado, por eso le sugiero que lo comente con su marido-luego medito un poco-Tal vez si interrumpe el embarazo logremos salvarla

-¡Ni si quiera lo mencione!-dijo poniéndose de pie ofendida-No voy a terminar con la vida de mi hijo

-¡¿Pero que no entiende?!-dijo el doctor imitándola-¡Su vida esta en peligro!

-¡Pero no voy a salvarla si para eso tengo que terminar con la de alguien más!-dijo decidida-En especial si ese alguien es mi hijo

-Esta bien-dijo resignado-Si es lo que quiere, no puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero por su bien, le sugiero que lo comente con su marido

-¡El me apoyara!-dijo tomando su bolso-¡Con permiso!

Salió del consultorio hecha un mar de lágrimas, tratando inútilmente de contenerlas.

-¿Qué sucede Sam?-dijo Danny al verla en ese estado.

-No es nada-dijo Sam secándose el rostro-Es solo que el doctor dijo que había posibilidades de que fuera una niña-trato de decir emocionada-Y no pude evitar sentir la alegría que tal vez sentirías tu al saberlo, creo que me emocione de más… Además ya sabes como es esto, con las hormonas y todo

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo dándole un beso en la frente para luego abrazarla-Vamos a casa


	3. Triste Realidad

**Konishiwa!!!**

**Como estan? Espero que bien, pues bueno, le estoy poniendo mucho esmero a este fic y al de Sin Limites Ni Fronteras para terminarlos y pues ya les queda solo un capitulo a ambos :D, así podre continuar tranquila con las otras dos historias que son mas largas :D**

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia y comentarios, de verdad que los aprecio mucho.**

**Bueno, les dejo la continuación y no sin antes comentarles que a partir de aqui comienza lo dramatico y con el otro capitulo termina la historia, así que haganse una idea de como termina.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias x sus _reviews_**

* * *

_**Un Pedacito De Cielo**_

**_By KarolinaPhantom_**

_**Capitulo 2: Triste Realidad.**_

-Bien, esto que ven aquí es su cabeza-dijo el medico señalando una forma ovalada en la pantalla del ultrasonido.

-Es tan… Pequeño-dijo Danny casi con la voz quebrada, luego miró a Sam con la alegría contenida.

Habían pasado tres meses y se encontraban en su primera cita para un ultrasonido.

-Parece que todo esta en orden-dijo el doctor mirando el monitor-¿Quieren escuchar su corazón?

-¿Eso se puede?-dijo Danny algo sorprendido.

-Si-contestó el medico sonriendo ante la alegría del padre, luego oprimió un par de botones del aparato y el sonido de lo que parecía un tambor muy acelerado invadió la habitación por completo.

-¿Es su corazón?-preguntó Danny-¿Lo escuchas Sam?¡Es su corazón!

-Lo se Danny-le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Un momento-dijo el medico cortando el momento de felicidad-¿Pero que…?

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Danny curioso ante la respuesta del medico.

El doctor guardo silencio, oprimió un par de botones para justar el sonido, pero este era el mismo, Sam tomo la mano de Danny con fuerza mientras que él correspondía el gesto, el silencio del medico acompañado de lo que parecía un rostros desconcertante en él no les agradaba nada.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó de nuevo el ojiazul, sonando más a exigencia que a pregunta.

-Es que no…-de nuevo no termino la frase y continuó observando el aparado, luego movió un poco el aparato con el que monitoreaba el vientre de Sam y observó la pantalla.

-Doctor, va a matarnos de la angustia-dijo Danny ya desesperado-¿Qué esta sucediendo?¿Qué esta mal?

-Nada esta mal-dijo el doctor mirándole de nuevo, luego le sonrió-Solo que el sonido del corazón es algo irregular, y como le dije, no hay nada mal-repitió al ver la angustia dibujarse en el rostro de los padres-Solo que sonaba no como si fuera el corazón de un bebe, si no de dos…

Danny casi se va de espaldas, si no era por que estaba sujetado de la mano de Sam, lo había hecho.

-¿D-dos?-repitió sin creerlo-¿Esta seguro?

-Ahora lo estoy-dijo mostrándoles lo que parecían dos pequeñas figuritas en la pantalla- Parece que estaba ocultando a su hermanito, pero ya lo encontré

-¡Dos!¡Serán dos!-gritó Danny sin contener la emoción-¿Puedes creerlo Sam?¡Serán dos!

Sam le sonrió y Danny se limito a besarla en la frente.

-¿Y sabe que serán?-continuó Danny curioso cual niño en juguetería-¿Niños o niñas?

-Aun o se puede saber muy bien el sexo del bebe…

-Que bien-dijo Sam interrumpiéndolo-Por que no queremos saberlo

-¿Qué?-preguntó Danny-Pero ¿Por qué no?

-Por que es mejor si lo dejamos al destino-dijo sonriéndole-Además me gustan las sorpresas

-A mi no mucho-dijo Danny como haciendo puchero, luego le sonrió-Pero si así lo quieres…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Su próxima cita es un mes-dijo Danna dándole una nota a Danny-Recuerde no faltar, es fundamental para el desarrollo y salud del bebe

-Bebes-le corrigió Danny-Serán dos

-Me alegro por usted señor Fentom

-Gracias Danna, nos vemos en un mes-luego se volvió hacia Sam que esperaba sentada en los sillones-¿Lista?

-Claro-dijo levantándose y dedicándole una sonrisa-Vámonos

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Tres meses después._

-Gracias por venir-dijo Sam despidiéndose de una de sus amigas, más bien, de una de las amigas de Jazz, una que había invitado al Baby Shower.

Había pasado otro tanto de tiempo y Sam ya lucía como una verdadera embarazada, ya que con los apenas seis meses de gestación, lucía como su tuviera nueve por tratarse de gemelos, lo que hacía que todos estuvieran más al pendiente de ella, como si en cualquier momento fuera a dar a luz.

-Bien, parece que es todo-dijo Sam cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose con algo de dificultad al sillón para sentarse-Ahora solo falta recoger este lugar

-Eso puede esperar-le contesto la pelirroja hermana de Danny-Tienes que tomarte todo con un poco más de calma, eso le vendría bien a mis sobrinos

-Y si lo hago-dijo Sam en modo de defensa-Pero es solo que Danny me tiene casi en cama todo el día, y contigo haciéndole segunda, no eres de mucha ayuda, es desesperante ¿Sabes?

-Lo se, lo se-dijo Jazz yendo hasta donde estaba Sam-Pero es por el bien de los bebes

-Gracias por la preocupación, pero no es para tanto

-Para nada-dijo Jazz negando con su mano-El doctor dijo reposo absoluto y así será, aunque no entiendo por que si parece que los niños están bien y tu también

-Ya sabes como son los médicos-dijo Sam algo nerviosa-Siempre exagerando

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo Jazz sin discutir el punto-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Un poco de agua estaría bien

-Iré por ella-dijo Jazz retirándose a la cocina.

-Gracias por todo esto Jazz-dijo Sam desde la sala-No tenías por que hacerlo

-No hay por que-respondió Jazz llegando con un vaso con agua-Siempre quise hacerlo y me encanta la idea que de saber que tendremos pronto un par de niños corriendo por aquí

-Si, es maravilloso-dijo Sam sin poder evitar sentirse un poco triste.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Jazz al notar la tristeza en el rostro de Sam.

-Nada-dijo dando un trago al vaso-Estoy un poco sensible, ya sabes, las hormonas

-Claro…-dijo Jazz poco convencida, la verdad era que no tenía ganas de comenzar a discutir algún tema con Sam-Mira la hora-dijo mirando el reloj mientras marcaban las 8:00pm-¿Hasta que hora llega Danny?

-No tarda-dijo Sam tranquila-Dijo que tenía algunos pendientes hoy y que llegaría un poco más tarde-dijo hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse, Jazz la ayudo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Es hora de mi medicina-dijo Sam-Aunque quisiera no tomarlo, me siento como una anciana

-Pero es lo que el doctor recomendó-dijo Jazz-Siéntate, iré por ella

-No es necesario-dijo Sam mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo.

-Claro que lo es, debes descansar

-Jazz, no creo que me pase nada si camino de aquí a la recamara

-No pero ¿Para que arriesgarnos?-dijo marchándose al cuarto.

-No sabes lo mucho que te pareces a tu hermano-dijo Sam cruzándose de brazos resignada.

-¡Escuche eso!-dijo Jazz desde el cuarto.

-¡De eso se trataba!

-¡Deja de quejarte y dime donde esta el medicamento!

-Es en la mesita de noche que esta junta a la ventana-dijo Sam suspirando-En el… Cajón…-terminó pausadamente recordando algo, era ahí donde guardaba las hojas de resultados que le daba el doctor.

Se quedó callada un segundo y luego ya no escuchó nada de Jazz, un sentimiento de culpa y terror se apodero de ella y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Jazz?-le llamó sin respuesta alguna-¿Las encontraste?

Silencio.

-No, por favor-dijo Sam poniéndose de pie y yendo al cuarto temiendo lo peor.

Encontró a Jazz sentada en la cama leyendo los papeles mientras un par de lágrimas amenazaban con salir y cubría su boca con su mano tratando de ahogar su asombró, luego se giró al ver a una Sam muy angustiada en la puerta.

-Jazz, yo… Te lo puedo explicar…-comenzó.

-Sam…-interrumpió la ojiverde-Esto es… Esto es… ¿Qué significan?

-Yo…Yo… Estoy enferma Jazz-soltó finalmente.

-¿Enferma?-repitió con cierta duda-¡Pero si los diagnósticos de estos análisis son terribles!¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo?

-Yo…

-Él no lo sabe ¿Cierto?-sentenció finalmente-Mi hermano no sabe de esto ¿Verdad?

-Jazz por favor, entiéndeme un poco, trate de decírselo por todos los medios pero las palabras no me salían…

-¡¿Qué te entienda?!¿Sabes lo peligroso de tu situación y más ahora?-reclamó la pelirroja-¡Pones tu vida y la de tus hijos en riesgo!¿Que no te lo dijo el doctor?

-Lo se-contesto Sam triste-Se que pongo mi vida en peligro, pero quería hacerlo feliz-dijo Sam recordando el rostro de Danny-¿Sabes lo feliz que esta? Nunca vi su rostro iluminado con tanta felicidad como ahora, no tuve el valor de robarle su alegría, además el doctor dijo que los niños están bien

-Si pero ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Mientras mis hijos estén bien, eso no importa-dijo Sam sin poder evitar estar triste-Son detalles menores

-¡Tu vida no son detalles menores Sam!-dijo Jazz un tanto exasperada por la sencillez de las palabras de Sam-¿Acaso escuchas lo que dices?

-Si-dijo Sam mientras un par de lágrimas cruzaban sus mejillas-Pero que es este precio por un poco de felicidad. Se que es difícil de entender pero estos han sido los mejores meses de toda mi vida, junto a la persona que amo y dentro de mi formándose nueva vida, vidas que se que lo harán sonreír, que nos harán las personas más felices del mundo, no me atreví a negarle ese derecho a Danny

Jazz guardo silencio un momento. Comenzaba a entender la decisión de Sam, sin embargo, eso no la justificaba del todo.

-Pero él tiene derecho a saberlo-dijo Jazz un poco más calmada-No puedes ocultárselo para siempre

-¿No puede ocultarme que?-dijo Danny cruzado de brazos en la puerta del cuarto.

Sam se sobresalto un poco al notar la presencia de Danny, su semblante era serio y las miraba de manera acusadora.

-¿Y bien?-dijo sin quitar su dura mirada-Estoy esperando. Que es eso que no puedes ocultarme para siempre Sam

Sam miró de manera suplicante a Jazz, pero esta negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Sam-dijo triste adivinando el pensamiento de la ojivioleta-Yo no puedo ocultárselo

Sam se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa mientras apretaba con fuerza la camisa de Jazz, luego la soltó en modo de aceptación.

-¿De que hablas Jazz?-dijo Danny perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-De esto-dijo Jazz entregándole los resultados a Danny, este leyó las hojas un tanto confundido y se quedo perplejo al leer unos cuantos resultados, luego miró a Sam.

-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo acercándose a ella-¿Sam?

-Yo… Lo siento mucho-dijo sin poder evitar el llanto.

-Te lo estoy preguntando-dijo Danny con un nudo en la garganta-¿Qué significan?

-Esta enferma-dijo Jazz-No hay que ser un genio o un medico para entender esos resultados Daniel, lo sabes

-Jazz, por favor-dijo Danny sin poder mirarle-¿Sam?-volvió a llamarle esperando que esta le mirara a los ojos, su voz se quebró-Dime que es mentira, que es un error

-No lo es-dijo al fin-Lo siento Danny

Danny soltó las hojas de resultado, se acercó con cautela a Sam y la tomo de los hombros obligándole a mirarle mientras unas cuantas lágrimas opacaron sus ojos azules.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No quería preocuparte

-¿Preocuparme?¿Estas segura que era eso?

Sam le miró confundida.

-Estabas pensando solo en ti-dijo Danny sin poderlo aguantar-Estabas siendo egoísta y trataste de cargar con eso peso tu sola ¿Y para que estoy yo?¿Qué no confías en mí?¿Qué no soy, no solo tu esposo, si no tu amigo?

Sam sintió que había hecho algo peor que haber ocultado tal verdad, que era mucho peor que esa enfermedad que tenía, que vivir con la angustia y agonía todos los días, había roto la confianza del ser que más amaba y no solo eso, lo había lastimado peor de lo que había imaginado, vio sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza y dolor, tanto que ella había querido evitarle y que le había causado de una manera mucho peor…

-Perdóname…-se limito a decir.

-No tenías por que hacerlo-dijo Danny-Fue mucho peor así

Sam sintió su alma romperse, un dolor intenso atravesó su corazón, comenzó a respirar de manera agitada y luego sintió una punzada en la parte baja del vientre se llevó la mano instintivamente al mismo para tratar de oprimir el dolor.

-Sam, tranquilízate-dijo Jazz al notarla así.

Sam alzó la mirada comenzando con el llanto, pero esta vez de angustia y preocupación.

-Danny…-alcanzó a pronunciar, pero un fuerte dolor la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Sam!-dijo Danny agachándose para ayudarla a ponerse de pie-¡Resiste!

-¡No puedo!-dijo Sam-¡Duele!¡Duele mucho!

Sintió una punzada aun más fuerte y tuvo que gritar para tratar de evitar un tanto de dolor, trató de evitarlo pero sintió un calor estremecedor recorre por sus piernas y miró con horror como comenzaba a sangrar

-Mis bebes-dijo Sam mirando con horror su mano ensangrentada, luego su vista se comenzó a nublar.

"_Llama a un doctor Jazz ¡RAPIDO!"_ escucho decir a Danny _"Todo va estar bien, ya lo veras"_

Le miró un segundo y le sonrió antes de pedirle perdón de nuevo para después perder el conocimiento por completo.


	4. La Sombra De La Muerte,La Luz De La Vida

Konishiwa!!!!

Bueno pues, aqui lo tienen, el final de la historia, quiero agradecerles a todos los que la leyeron:

**_Kosumy Disgrade:_ **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y apoyo, para mi es muy importante la opinion de todos, en especial de alguien que escribe tan bellas historias.

**_blackmoonfairy:_ **A ti también muchas gracias por los reviews, se que tu eres de las que siempre lee mis historias y lo aprecio mucho, gracias por tu apoyo!

_**Ghost Steve: **_Por tus reviews y apoyo, por que eres alguien a quien aprecio y que tus historias también me ayudan a aprender, muchas gracias!

**_SamxDanny-ely: _**Y como me ibas a faltar tu!!!! Muchas gracias Eliana linda!!! Tus historias me ayudan mucho a progresar y tu apoyo para mi es tan valioso, gracias x todo!

_**bianca phantom:**_ Mil gracias x tu apoyo y reviews!!! Ya no se como agradecerles sin sonar repetitiva, pero de verdad que aprecio mucho sus comentarios!

_**DelfBlood:**_ Estoy segura que tu historia será buena, así que espero gustosa a leerla, muchas gracias x el comentario .

Y gracias a todos los que aun sin dejar comentario leyeron aunque sea los primero reglones.

Bueno, pues todo tiene un principio y un final, y aqui esta el de la historia, espero y les guste, nos leemos pronto en otrs historia o review, cuidense mucho!

_P.D._

_Esta un pokito largo, para los que les gusta leer ;)_

**XOXO!**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Un Pedacito De Cielo**_

_**By Karolina-Phantom**_

_**Capitulo 3: **__**La sombra de la muerte, la luz de la vida.**_

Daba vueltas bastante exasperado por la sala de espera, peor que animal en cautiverio.

-¿Dónde esta el doctor?¿Por qué no nos dicen nada?-dijo el pelinegro desesperado.

-Ya vendrán Danny ¿Por qué no te sientas?-sugirió la pelirroja.

-No puedo, no estoy tranquilo, la metieron ahí desde quien sabe que hora y no me dejan verla, sin contar que nadie me dice nada

-Desesperándote no ganas nada ¿Sabes?

-Jazz, entiéndeme un poco

-Y lo hago Danny ¿Crees que no estoy preocupada? Pero se que soy más útil tratando de mantener la calma que volviéndome un manojo de nervios

Danny se detuvo y le miró un segundo fulminándole con la mirada.

-Señor Fentom-el doctor había interrumpido lo que parecía ser el inicio de los reclamos de Danny, este ultimo se giró al verlo y fue de inmediato con él, Jazz lo imito-Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias

-¿Qué sucede doctor?¿Cómo se encuentra Sam?¿Cómo están los bebes?

-Lamento decirle que no están bien, ella perdió mucha sangre y aun no recupera la conciencia, tendremos que intervenir quirúrgicamente si queremos salvar a sus hijos, eso si se puede

-¿Y que hay de mi esposa?¿Ella estará bien?-Pregunto Danny con un hilo en la voz.

-No se decirle-dijo el doctor bajando la mirada, luego suspiro y le miró de nuevo-Al menos no hasta que termine la cirugía, por su estado… No sabemos como saldrán las cosas

Danny cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y Jazz se limito a abrazarlo.

-Señor Fentom, necesito su autorización para proceder a operar

-Esta bien-dijo Danny-Haga lo que sea necesario

-Gracias, en cuanto termine la cirugía vendré a informarle como salieron las cosas, con permiso

-No es justo Jazz, esto no es justo…

-Danny tienes que tratar de calmarte-dijo su hermana sabiendo que seria un tanto inútil.

-¡¿Que me calme?!¡¿Quieres que me calme?!-gritó exasperado.

-Si-dijo Jazz visiblemente molesta-Y que bajes la voz si no quieres que nos echen a los dos-dio un suspiro mientras ambos tomaban asiento-Se que es un momento difícil pero ambos sabemos que Sam es una mujer fuerte

-No puedo evitar angustiarme-dijo Danny cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos-Se que no debí ponerme así cuando me dijo de su estado, yo provoque esto, es mi culpa

-No es culpa de nadie Danny-dijo Jazz para reconfortarlo-La verdad era que por la condición de Sam era de esperarse algo así

-Pero yo la orille a eso-siguió culpándose.

-Danny, no ayuda en nada el estado en que esta y menos lo hace que te culpes de esa manera, no te sumas en un vacio de culpa y tristeza cuando tu esposa te necesita más, trata de ser fuerte, de luchar junto a ella, por que estoy segura que ella esta dando lo mejor de si, no le falles ahora…-colocó su mano en su hombro como muestra de apoyo-Además no están solos, nos tienes a nuestros padres y a mi, y también a Tucker y Valerie por supuesto, cuentan con todo nuestro apoyo

-Gracias Jazz-dijo Danny abrazándola.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó confundida entrando una mujer de ojos violetas y cabello castaño con algunas canas en el, iba acompañada de un hombre robusto de cabello negro y ojos azules-Cariño ¿Dónde esta Sam?

-¿Dónde esta?-dijo ahora entrando a prisa una mujer pelirroja y de ojos verdes-¿Dónde esta mi _Sammy_?

-Tranquilízate Pamela-le dijo un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules que le acompañaba-No lograras nada llegando así

-¡No me digas que me tranquilice!-dijo la mujer exasperada-Mi niña esta en el hospital-dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Viejo, vinimos en cuanto supimos-dijo ahora el moreno amigo de Danny.

-¿Qué paso?¿Cómo esta Sam?-preguntó una morena de ojos aguamarina que iba con Tucker.

Danny los miró un segundo, parecía que se había puesto de acuerdo para llegar al mismo tiempo, luego dio un prolongado suspiro.

-Esta en quirófano-dijo apesumbrado-La van a intervenir, estaba inconsciente cuando llegamos

-¡Oh Jeremy!-dijo Pamela comenzó a llorar sobre el pecho de su marido, este solo la abrazó para consolarla-¡Nuestra niña!

-Oh mi niño-dijo Maddie abrazando a Danny-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras, Sam es una mujer fuerte

-Gracias mama

-Tranquilo hijo-dijo esta vez Jack-Recuerda que ahora es una Fentom, y los Fentom somos gente muy resistente

Danny sonrió ante lo que parecían unas palabras de aliento por parte de su padre, le agradecía de corazón el gesto.

-Nuestra Sam es fuerte amigo-le dijo Tucker-Saldrá de esta

-Gracias Tuck, apreció que estén aquí

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El tiempo parecía transcurrir con mayor lentitud. Ya eran pasadas de las 3:00am y aun no tenían noticias de Sam.

Los padres de Sam estaban sentados en unos sillones junto a los padres de Danny, ambos olvidando sus diferencias y con el mismo semblante de angustia. Tucker y Valerie aguardaban de pie mientras que Jazz se limitaba a estar junto a su hermano que lucía peor que nadie.

-¿Quieres un café?-le preguntó Jazz a Danny.

-No gracias

-Te ayudara un poco-insistió Jazz.

-No lo creo, además, no es una de mis bebidas favoritas-dijo dedicándole una pobre sonrisa-Lo es de Sam ¿Sabes? Solo me gusta el que ella prepara

Jazz lo abrazó de nuevo, sintió como este le devolvía el gesto y su camisa comenzaba a mojarse por las lágrimas de su hermano, dolía tanto verlo así, como cuando niño lo molestaban en el Kínder Garden, solo que esta vez no podía hacer nada para evitar su sufrir.

-Señor Fentom-llamó el doctor cuando llegó a la sala de espera, todos se pusieron alertas y Danny corrió hasta donde estaba el doctor justo como lo hicieron los demás-Me complace decirle que ya es padre-Danny sonrió mientras sentía que una nueva alegría lo embargaba, al fin todo estaba saliendo bien-Sus hijos, o más bien debería decir, su hijo e hija están algo débiles por ser prematuros, pero parece que estarán bien, les practicaremos las pruebas correspondientes para asegurarnos que estén bien

Todos sonrieron ante la noticia mientras la lluvia de abrazos se hacía presente, felicitándose unos a otros mientras que las palabras _"Felicidades nuevo Papa"_ ó _"¡Ya somos abuelos!"_ invadían la sala.

-¿Y mi esposa?-dijo Danny interrumpiendo su abrazó con sus padres-¿Cómo se encuentra?

El semblante del doctor cambió notablemente y de nuevo la sala estuvo llena de silencio.

-¿Doctor?¿Cómo esta mi esposa?

-Lamentablemente no corrió con la misma suerte, ella perdió mucha sangre y esta muy débil, su estado es grave y, siendo sincero, no creo que pase de esta noche

El llanto por parte de los padres de Sam no se hizo esperar, sin mencionar el de Tucker que era consolado por Valerie y el asombro de los padres de Danny junto con las lágrimas contenidas de Jazz.

Y de nuevo su mundo se caía para hacerme mil pedazos y casi con la misma facilidad con la que la felicidad de saber que era padre había llegado se había esfumado para dejarlo con una angustia mucho peor que la que lo había embargado cuando había llegado al lugar, la iba a perder, para siempre.

-Pero tiene que haber algo-indago Danny esperanzado-¡Se tiene que poder hacer algo!

-Lo siento señor Fentom, hicimos lo que pudimos-dijo con semblante triste-Si quiere puede pasar a verla, ella aun esta inconsciente y si despierta, tal vez sea la ultima vez que lo haga

-Me gustaría verla

-Acompáñeme

Danny se despidió de todos con un abrazo y obedeció al doctor, lo guió hasta un cuarto donde se podía ver a una pálida Sam a través de un cristal.

-Adelante-dijo el doctor abriendo la puerta.

Entró y vio varios aparatos a los que estaba conectada, uno que medía su pulso mientras que una bomba que subía y bajaba le ayudaba a suministrarle oxigeno a sus pulmones, Danny tomó asiento junto a ella y la tomo de la mano.

-Hola amor-dijo mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano-¿Sabes? Fueron un niño y una niña, aun no me dejan verlos por que como eran muy pequeños para nacer tienen que cuidarlos más, pero estoy seguro que heredaron tu fortaleza y serán niños muy sanos

La miró un segundo y acarició su mejilla mientras las lágrimas se hacían presentes en su rostro.

-Tienes que despertar, tienes que seguir luchando-le suplico-Tienes que verlos, no te puedes ir sin conocerlos

-Y no me iré-contestó sorprendiendo a Danny mientras le sonreía débilmente-Siempre estaré contigo

-Perdóname por favor-le soltó Danny tratando de contener el llanto inútilmente-Todos esto fue mi culpa

-No es así-le dijo Sam mientras le secaba las lágrimas-Perdóname tu a mi por ocultarte tanto tiempo todo esto

-¿Sabes que? Deberíamos olvidar todo esto de las disculpas-le dijo sonriéndole-Mejor concentrémonos en como decorar la habitación de los niños, son una niña un niño, y se que serán tan hermosos como tú…

-Danny, se que serás un gran padre-dijo tomando su mano-Y que estarán bien contigo

-Tu también serás una gran madre-le dijo comenzando a entender lo que sucedía pero negándose a creerlo-La mejor del mundo, ambos los criaremos, los veremos ir a la escuela, a la universidad, casarse y tener hijos ¿Te imaginas cuando seamos abuelos? Seremos una hermosa familia, como siempre te lo dije

-Lo siento mucho Danny-le dijo Sam comenzando a llorar-Lo lamento mucho

-No te disculpes ¿Por qué lo haces? Saldremos de aquí en un par de días y todo estará bien, ya lo veras

-No Danny, no será así-dijo ella sin poder evitar sentir como su corazón se destroza al tener que decirle eso-Se que no será así…

-No puedes hacerte esto, si despertaste tienes que seguir luchando

-Luche lo que tenía que luchar para que mis hijos vinieran al mundo-acarició su mejilla para que le mirara a los ojos-Pero se que mi tiempo aquí se acabo. Ahora tu tienes que luchar para que ellos sean unas buenas personas, como tu, como yo…

-No digas eso, por favor, no me dejes

-Siempre estaré contigo y con mis hijos. Cada caricia del viento en tu rostro será como una caricia mía…-dijo sonriéndole con la poca fuerza que le quedaba-Te amo Danny, y quiero que sepas que me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo, y se que podrás ser feliz con nuestros hijos, por favor diles que los amo…

Danny le miró un segundo y se acercó a ella para finalmente besarla mientras acariciaba con ternura su rostro, sentía las cálidas lágrimas de la ojivioleta por sus manos y como las manos de ella jugueteaban con su cabello para después acariciar su rostro hasta que finalmente cayeron sin vida.

Él colocó su frente a la par de la de ella mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de ella, se había ido.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Seis__ años después._

-Y vivieron felices para siempre…

Cerró el libro mientras que observó con ternura como se habían quedado dormidos.

Se acercó a la pequeña y le dio un beso en la frente mientras la arropaba con delicadeza.

-Buenas noches princesa

Luego se acercó al niño haciendo lo mismo.

-Buenas noches campeón

Les dio un último vistazo y colocó el libro que antes les había narrado a sus hijos en un pequeño librero que había en la habitación, noto una foto que estaba encima de este y la tomo mirando con nostalgia la sonrisa de la ojivioleta.

-Te extraño tanto-le dijo al retrato-Y ellos también-luego suspiró mientras colocaba la foto en su lugar-Desearía que estuvieras aquí

-También lo deseo

Danny se sobresaltó un poco y se giro para encontrarse con esa mirada que había extrañado tanto y hacia seis años no veía.

-Sam-dijo sorprendido-Estas… Estas…-no sabía muy bien como expresarse, su figura efímera y casi transparente era diferente a la de un fantasma.

-Siempre tan elocuente-le dijo sonriéndole-Has hecho un excelente trabajo-dijo refiriéndose a los niños.

-Sería mejor si estuvieras aquí

-Y siempre lo estoy-le dijo acercándosele-Los cuido siempre

-Te extraño mucho-le dijo triste mientras intentó tocarla pero solo logró traspasar su rostro.

-Volveremos a estar juntos-le dijo para confortarlo-Pero a su tiempo

Luego se acercó a los niños y les susurro algunas cosas al oído de la pequeña y posteriormente del niño. Ambos niños rieron entre sueños y se acurrucaron mientras les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno.

-Supongo que no tuviste muchas opciones para los nombres-le dijo en forma de reproche.

-Bueno, Jazz insiste en que Daniela se parece a mi y que Samuel a ti

-Lo se, Daniela tiene tus mismos ojos

-Y Samuel los tuyos-dijo sonriéndole-¿Ves? Por eso fue una buena idea. Y ¿Qué les dijiste?

-Que los amo, y que siempre los cuido

-Yo también te amo-le dijo mientras se acercaba para besarla.

Aun sin poder tocarla, aun sin poder sentirla, fue como si aquello se le concediera solo para saborear de nuevo el néctar de sus labios, y sintió como si le devolviera un poco de vida con aquel cálido contacto.

-Siempre estaré con ustedes-le dijo sonriendo también agradecida por ese ultimo beso-Cada caricia del viento en tu rostro será como una caricia mía, nunca lo olvides…-le dijo como la ultima vez que lo había visto.

-Y no lo haré. Te amo-le dijo Danny mientras la figura se desvanecía poco a poco-Y siempre lo haré

-Yo también te amo-dijo mientras su voz sonaba como un eco y se iba desvaneciendo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¡Sam!-dijo despertando de repente, miró a su alrededor y noto que se había quedado dormido en el sofá que estaba en el cuarto de los niños-Un sueño, solo eso-dijo un tanto decepcionado y sacudiendo su cabello con la mano-Debí imaginarlo…

-¡Buenos días papa!-dijo una pequeña de ojos azules y cabello negro entrando a la habitación-Sam y yo despertamos primero y como parecías estar muy tranquilo bajamos a ver la tele para no molestarte

-Buenos días Daniela-le dijo sacudiendo en cabello de la pequeña con la mano.

-Buenos días papa-dijo ahora entrando un niño de ojos violetas y cabello negro.

-Buenos días Samuel

-¿Sabes papa? Anoche vino mama a vernos

Danny se sobresalto un poco al escucharla decir eso.

-¡Es cierto!-dijo Sam yendo con él-Dijo que nos quería mucho y siempre estaba con nosotros

-Era tan bonita-dijo Daniela recordándolo-Tal y como tu la describes

-Si, y dijo que no importaba lo que pasara ella siempre cuidara de nosotros tres

- Si nos crees ¿Verdad papa?

Danny los miró un segundo y luego les sonrió.

-Claro que les creo-dijo estirando las piernas-Ahora bajemos a desayunar-dijo haciendo que salieran del cuarto-Hoy es un día muy especial ¿Lo recuerdan?

-¡Si!-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El cielo estaba de un color blanco plateado y ellos caminaban a paso lento. Cada vez parecía hacer más frío pero a pesar de eso la nieve no se hacía presente, hacía seis años que no lo hacía.

-Llegamos-anunció Danny frente a una tumba-Toma princesa-dijo dándole a Daniela un ramo de flores-Vamos campeón-dijo llamando a Samuel y dándole un pastel con una vela en el.

Los tres se hincaron ante la tumba sonriendo ligeramente.

-Feliz cumpleaños mamita-dijo Daniela colocando con sumo cuidado a un lado de la lapida el ramo-Espero que estés bien

-Te amamos mucho-dijo Samuel colocando el pastel del otro lado.

-Y siempre lo haremos-dijo Danny encendiendo la vela.

Una poco usual y cálida brisa se hizo presente, al tiempo que secaba las pocas lágrimas que se habían hecho presentes en las mejillas de Danny.

-¡Mira papa esta nevando!-dijo Samuel contento al notar como finos copos de nieve iban cayendo sobre el césped.

Danny sonrió y levanto el rostro hacia el cielo mientras que los copos caían con delicadeza sobre su rostro para derretirse casi al instante.

-Es muy bonito-dijo Daniela, luego sacó la lengua para probar-Y sabe rico

-Vamos pequeños-dijo Danny sacudiéndoles el cabello a ambos-Vamos a casa…

Los tres miraron un momento la tumba y luego se marcharon.

"_Ellos están bien"_ dijo Sam mirándolos de lejos _"Creo que no podrían estar mejor"_

Se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y su figura se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta que solo quedaron algunos destellos, confundiéndose poco a poco con los finos copos de nieve que iban cayendo.

_Quienes nacieron para estar juntos_

_Tarde o temprano volveran a estarlo..._

**FIN**


End file.
